


SMP Ranches (The Kids Call It Hell)

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Child Abuse, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Fist Fights, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, Performing Arts, Songfic, Starvation, Theft, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Tommy did NOT throw the first punch but he would be finishing this fight. So, is it really his fault he beat up and stole from those other kids? When he was approached with the option of either going to juvie or going to this sleep-away camp he took the obvious answer. But this camp isn't the beautiful farmland that the pamphlet sets it up to be. Tommy's forced to work and not speak about it. These asshats really banned singing while working and singing entirely huh? Well, fuck that. Tommy's gonna sing just to piss the Dream motherfucker off.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 59
Kudos: 225





	1. The system that takes from the poor to give to the rich

The vomit yellow of the office walls was starting to irritate his eyes. After visiting this office so many times, you would think he would have grown used to the hideous color. Just like all of the previous visits, Tommy was there for something he didn't do.

Well, something he mostly didn't do.

The school he got shoved into was a private school. He got targeted by older kids because he didn't fit into their 'perfect standards' for a student. Frequently, he would speak loudly and insult people he didn't immediately like.

So when he got approached by a group of preppy asshats, he didn't hold back from swinging. To give himself a pass, the other kids swung at him first, and he just retaliated. The school officers were adamant about how that doesn't excuse robbing them when they were knocked out.

But he believed that if they weren't going to win a fight that  _ they started, _ then they deserved it.

Unfortunately for him, the parents of these preppy private school kids had a lot of money and pettiness. So when they learned their kids got beat up and then robbed, they were furious and turned towards legal action.

But since Tommy was a foster kid, it was both easier and harder to discipline him.

So, now he was sat in front of a confused judge and multiple pissy parents.

The judge mulled over the arguments before letting out a sigh and raising a hand to her forehead. She looked up at Tommy and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Mister Innit, there isn't really much I can do for you." She picked up one of the packets of papers to her side.

"Juvie is an option, but..."

She read over the contents of the packet, flipping the pages over a few times before nodding.

"The foster program you are a part of, Mister Innit, has an option for kids on their way to juvie. Would you like to hear about or go straight to punishment?"

"Yes, your honor. I would like to hear about the program." He spoke mechanically with his head down. He wasn't bummed; he was just incredibly bored with the situation.

"Millertown Foster System has a disciplinary program within SMP Ranches on the outskirts of town. You can choose to do an eighteen-month stay to fill up your punishment quota." The judge leaned over her desk to hand a pamphlet to the Clerk, who ran it over to him.

The booklet had pictures of green hills, forests, and a shitty Getty image of horseback riders. Its stark white sans font shot him point-blank upon viewing.

He looked back up at the judge and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather have your second option?" The judge tilted her head with a smile and looked over at an officer with his cuffs ready.

He looked at the pamphlet again before sighing, "I'll take your deal, your honor."

The judge nodded and raised her gavel before bringing it down, "Thomas Innit, you will spend eighteen-months at SMP Ranches to serve your punishment out."

As soon as the judge's gavel hit the block, the parents lurched to their feet with complaints.

He was swiftly escorted out of the courthouse with a smirk on his face.

\----

Two days later, Tommy was shoving his filled backpack onto the floor in front of him in the car. His caseworker, a woman named Ana, looked over at him sadly before starting the car and starting the long drive he had to endure.

"Maybe this will be fun, Tommy. You might meet some nice kids." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Other kids, who are there because they stole shit and fought kids? Wonderful group, innit?"

"Tommy, you are going because you did both of those things."

"Now, Ana, don't patronize me."

She burst out laughing in response and shook her head. Reaching over, she flipped the radio on and turned it down a bit.

The drive went on for an hour, the city soon faded into rolling farmland. Clouds formed on the horizon and turned into a light drizzle. Ana slowed the car slightly to turn down a long mud path. He could see the ranch in the distance, and dread pooled in his stomach. It was wide with a lot of land and multiple cabin type houses.

Ana seemed to become more and more worried as they came closer to the ranch entrance. She parked the car and plastered on a fake smile as she exited. Tommy followed her out and ducked his head as a group of people came out of one of the cabins and approached him.

"Hello! You must be Ana and Thomas Innit? Right?" One of the men stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

"Yes! I'm Ana, and this is Tommy. Can I get your names?" Ana shook the man's hand before stepping backward next to Tommy.

"Ah! Right, I'm Phil, and this is Dream, Wilbur, and Sapnap." Phil pointed to the other people around him.

"I'm the owner of this ranch, and I'll give you your first round of work." Dream basically spat with an unimpressed expression. He wore a white face mask that covered his mouth and nose. His eyes narrowed as he looked Tommy over.

Tommy shifted on his feet and scratched at the plasters on his nose and cheek. Phil laughed nervously and looked to his side.

"I... alright, well, I guess this is where we depart, Tommy." Ana swallowed and turned towards Tommy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Write to me if you can, kid."

With that, Ana turned back towards the car and sped away with a nervous expression. Tommy glared as she went and turned towards the group. The exhaustion he was fighting against hit him full-force as he met Dream's glare.

"Why don't I show him his housing cabin, and  _ then _ he can get his work rounds," Phil spoke before Dream could.

"Fine." Dream spat and walked back into the cabin with Sapnap following him.

Phil watched Dream disappear into the house before turning back towards Tommy.

"Alright, follow me. I'll give you the tour." Phil smiled and led Tommy down a path.

They walked down the road, and Tommy rolled his shoulders in a nervous motion as Techno walked silently behind them. Phil pointed to a few cabins that were used as housing and then to some used as mess halls. He led them to a big one in the center of everything and said it was a recreational center.

He led them to another building he said was the showers before he took the group to one of the housing cabins. It was on the bigger side and towards the edge of the land.

"So this will be your housing cabin. The kids here are nice, so don't hesitate to ask them for help. Here's your schedule." Phil motioned towards the door before handing him a piece of paper.

Tommy looked up from skimming the paper and spotted a barn right on the edge of the property, "What's that over there?"

"The abandoned barn? It's been out of commission for years. No one uses it anymore." Phil explained before taking his leave with Techno right beside him.

Tommy watched them go before turning and opening the door. The room was open with a few couches here and there. There was a curtain wall towards the back where he could assume the beds were.

A girl sat on one of the couches, hunched over a book. She looked up as the door opened and smiled up at him.

"Hello! You must be the new person to the farm, uh, Thomas, right?" She closed her book and stood.

"Tommy, actually. Who're you?" He leaned back on his heels, defensively.

"I'm Niki. I'm usually the one who does the introductions for new kids."

"So, what did you do to get here?"

Niki chuckled, "Me and a friend stole our foster mother's car and took it for a joyride."

Tommy stared at her before bursting out laughing, "Yes! Finally an  _ interesting  _ person! I swear if I have to look at Dream's pissy face one mo' time."

Niki laughed along with him, "Yeah, Dream's not a very good person. He's the owner of this hellhole and very big on punishment."

"Mhmm, so what are the rules?"

"Eh, no talking during work, no music, no keeping food in housing, if you miss meals you don't eat, do your work and do it well, and no electronics." She listed and led him to the back.

"No electronics? But my-"

"Shh! If you have them on you, put 'em here." She held up and finger before pulling up one of the vent covers. The wall of the vent peeled away to show a secret compartment filled with electronics.

Tommy slid his speaker, phone, and earbuds into the nook before stepping back. Niki covered the hiding spot back up and slid the vent cover on.

Standing, she pointed to a vacant bed, "This one's yours. Your shift ends when the night shift bell rings. This is a day shift cabin, not a night one."

Tommy threw his backpack onto the bed and collapsed down next to it.

A group of other kids slammed into the cabin with a yell.

"Dinner's on in five, Niki! Where's the new kid?"


	2. Down to the River to Pray

Niki whipped her head up as the door slammed against the wall, "How many times have I told you not to slam the door!"

"Sorry, Niki!" Multiple voices piped from the entrance as they started to move back into the main room.

A group of kids lounged in the main area and looked up as they pattered in.

"Guys, this is Tommy." Niki lifted a hand to motion towards him.

Tommy shuffled on his feet and raised a hand to wave slightly.

"Now, I'd like to hear some introductions from you all." Niki lifted her head with a smile.

"I'm Purpled! I'm usually the messenger of the group. I run the time checks." A boy in a purple sweater sat up from where he laid on a couch.

"I'm Hannah! I work with Purpled mostly, but I usually handle handing out time-tables since they change so much." A girl with a rose hair tie waved from beside Purpled.

"I'm Quackity! I don't have a role." A boy shouted from the front porch.

"I'm Fundy! I don't have a role either." A ginger-haired boy pattered over and one-arm-hugged Niki.

"I'm Ranboo! I usually help with laundry day but so does everyone else. I have short-term memory loss." A boy towards the corner looked up; Tommy blinked at his heterochromatic eyes.

"And I'm Tubbo! I help Ranboo with laundry. I'm also here falsely!" A boy in a green button-up shirt spoke up happily.

"Vouch!" A few of the people chattered at Tubbo's statement.

"So, what are you in for?" Quackity leaned into the cabin and stared at Tommy.

"I beat these pricks up who tried to beat me up, and then I robbed them. The only problem was that they were rich kids." Tommy tilted his head with a smirk.

Quackity burst out laughing before Purpled cut the group off, "Dinner's starting, let's go! We can brag about crimes later."

They started to shuffle out of the cabin and hustle down the dirt path. The group broke into a sprint, and Tommy quickly fell into pace beside Tubbo, who looked over with a smile. They entered the mess hall as soon as the dinner bell rang.

A few people from their group broke off to claim them all a table while the rest moved towards the line. Tubbo grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the lines. He took the tray handed to him and grimaced at the bland looking food he got dished.

After their trays got filled, they followed Quackity's waving arms over to the table. Tommy settled into the uncomfortable wooden seats and leaned on his elbows.

"What time are we waking up tomorrow?" He asked after moving his food around aimlessly.

"Trust me, the bell's loud enough to wake you up." Hannah laughed from shoveling food into her mouth.

"I suggest you eat. Sleeping on an empty stomach sucks." Niki smiled softy.

Tommy nodded and started to eat the food he had been pushing around.

\---

The next morning, Tommy got abruptly woken up by an obnoxiously ringing bell. The sound came from over the hill, but it was still loud enough to have the cabin shooting up in their beds.

A few people groaned as they dragged themselves out of bed, but Tommy just silently moved through the actions of waking up. He had shuffled through so many foster homes that he had become accustomed to immediately waking up at any time.

He pulled off his sleeping clothes and yanked a pair of jeans and a throwaway shirt on. He sat on the couch and waited as the others moved through their morning routine. 

Tubbo fell onto the cushion next to Tommy and sighed, "What's your schedule got you doing today?"

Tommy pulled the paper out of the pocket he stuffed it in, "Fieldwork. Specifically, the potato fields. Sounds exciting."

Tubbo perked up slightly, "Oh! You'll be with me and Niki today then!"

Tommy smiled somewhat, "Well, that's at least some good news. What's the plan for the fields?"

"Usually, it's trudging through mud and dragging a hoe through it to till the soil. The potatoes are due to be planted soon, so were probably preparing the dirt,"

Tommy groaned and hung his head.

The rest of the cabin finally shuffled out, and they all start to head towards the mess hall for breakfast. The room was silent as most kids focused on their food before they had to go to work.

Once breakfast was over, Tommy followed the group of kids out to the potato fields. Techno and Sapnap stood at the edge of the fields and handed out water jugs and hoes to kids who passed them. Tommy grabbed the tools as he walked past and headed to the section he got pointed towards.

Raising the tool, he swung it in the same motion everybody else was and dragged it through the mud. His boots sunk in the puddles as he gripped the hoe. He slowly moved through the long section as the sun finally raised to the middle of the sky.

The heat beat against his back and sweat poured down his back and forehead. He looked up from the dirt and was happy to realize he was moving at about the same pace as everyone else, if not a little slower. His upper body strength wasn't impressive, but he was no stranger to manual labor.

He paused for a second to drink from his jug before raising his tool once again. His hands were caked in mud and blisters when the shift over bell rung. Leaning against his knees, he heaving in breaths as the heat from the sun boiled him alive.

Niki trudged over and picked up his hoe before leading him back towards the cabin. He swiped a hand across his forehead to remove the sweat. Niki sat him down on one of the benches on the porch and picked up his empty jug.

"I'll fill this up for you, but just stay in the shade for now." She spoke softly and moved his hair from his forehead.

"'kay," Tommy sluggishly replied, his body heat feeling dangerously high.

She looked nervous and rushed off with his jug clutched in her hand. Tommy leaned against the wooden wall and looked out across the lawn; he barely made out two figures. His vision was blurry from the heat, and he dropped his head to hang in front of his knees.

"Ah, mate, you good? The first day's always the hardest." Phil kneeled in front of Tommy, who just sluggishly glanced up before looking down again.

"He looks like he's got a heat stroke coming on." A voice he didn't recognize piped up.

"I think it's past the coming on stage, Wilbur. But I think it's heat exhaustion instead of a heat stroke." He heard Niki speak up from behind them.

He heard Phil hum sadly before a gasp as he began to slump forward. His vision blackened, and his body went limp as he finally fainted.

\---

He blinked his eyes open to see a ceiling he didn't recognize. Sitting up, he looked over the room he was in. Before he could stand up, the door to the room was pushed open, and Phil stepped in.

"Hey, mate. You really scared Niki and I back there." He laughed nervously.

Tommy lifted his head just to stare at Phil.

"Luckily, though, your heat exhaustion should be gone now. I spoke to Dream about it, but he said you still have to work tomorrow."

Tommy just hummed in response before moving to stand.

"Careful now! Do you need help getting back to your cabin?"

"No." Tommy bluntly stated and brushed past Phil. Despite putting up his wall of defensiveness, his anxiety was still palpable.

"Ah, okay. You better tell someone if you feel overheated or something. I know Techno looks intimidating, but he's really just an awkward nerd."

Tommy paused and burst out laughing. Phil chuckled as well and followed him towards the front door. As Tommy left, Phil waved.

He marched back towards the cabin he was staying in and stepped into to see the group leaving through one of the back windows.

"What the fuck?" He whisper-shouted as the others lifted a finger to their mouths to shush him.

"We're going out to the abandoned barn to play music n shit," Quackity answered with a hush voice.

"Well, fuck you for not inviting me!" Tommy hissed and followed them out the window.

The group raced through the tall grass and down towards the looming barn in the distance. Walking through a side door, they were greeted with a room filled with other kids and covered in fairy lights. A few kids raised their hands to wave to them as they arrived.

Tubbo grabbed his elbow to drag him over to a group of people handing out different instruments.

"We usually open with a song sung by everybody and then some people perform plays and such. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to." Tubbo chattered happily.

"This is the most interesting thing to happen so far, big man. Of course, I'm sticking around." Tommy huffed.

"Didn't you just fain-" Tubbo started by was cut off by Tommy's whine.

After Tommy swiped up a guitar before following Tubbo towards the corner of the barn. They settled down on a hay bale, and Tommy pulled the guitar onto his lap to tune it.

Tubbo waved to some people Tommy couldn't recognize before quieting down as someone walked to the center of the barn. A light turned on overhead to illuminate the person as they spoke.

"Welcome! May we all give a hand to SMP Ranches newest member, Tommy!" The girl threw out a hand to point at the surprised Tommy.

A few of the other kids clapped, and he heard a few 'fresh meat!' scattered around being spoken.

"Alright, alright, now, let me lead us in a song." The girl raised his hands.

The barn went quiet and waited with bated breath to hear what song they would be following.

" _ As I went down in the river to pray, studying about that good ol' way and who shall wear the starry crown. _ " The sung quietly.

" _ Good Lord, show me the way, _ "

" _ O' sisters, let's go down. Let's go down, come on down. O sisters, let's go down. _ " A few of the other girls in the barn joined in one the singing.

" _ Down in the river to pray. _ "

" _ As I went down in the river to pray, studying about that good ol' way. _ " The rest of the barn slowly joined in the humming and singing of the song.

After a few more lines, the entire barn was now singing along with the original group. Tommy didn't join the singing, but he did quietly hum along with the backing bass.

As the song softly finished, a few groups of people began to drag out props and papers to perform a sort of play. Tommy leaned against the wood beam he sat in front of and slowly began to zone out.

He'll just have to soldier through each day of these hellish eighteen months.

This was no fun sleepaway ranch.

It was Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really feels like it began to drag on since I usually stick to around 1,000 words. Sorry if a few sections seem clunky since towards the end I was really hating how I was wrapping this up. Anyway, this is inspired by Holes and a bit from footloose. I don't what else to say here except sorry for mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Word Count: 1,881


	3. Soon May The Wellerman Come

Tommy woke up a few moments before the bell chimed. He sat up in the dark room and listened as the alarm screeched over the hill. As the others sluggishly got to their feet, Tommy was already finishing pulling on his day clothes.

The cool morning air was a blessing as he stepped out onto the porch. His hair was extra fluffy from the shower he had taken last night before bed. Hannah held out a decorated hair tie for him to take.

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he followed the group down to the mess hall. Tubbo leaned against his side as he fought against falling asleep on his feet. Tommy threw an arm over Tubbo's shoulders and led him and the group towards the food lines.

Moving wearily through the lines, they settled into uncomfortable wooden seats. The food for this morning was different from yesterdays. Some of it felt actually edible, so Tommy shoveled the food into his mouth.

Quackity and Fundy sat across from him and Tubbo. The group was silent, but a quiet hush of conversation got heard from other tables. The hall went dead silent as the front doors opened wide and a looming figure walked in.

Dream moved to the center of the hall, and Tommy copied the other children and ducked his head as Dream glared around. Dream's gaze landed on Tommy for a few seconds before continuing on its scope around the room.

"I expect the best from you all today. Cabin inspections will be tonight. I will also be around your fields to make sure you're working." Dream hissed as he inspected the room.

Tommy lifted his head somewhat and accidentally caught the gaze of one of the adults who monitored the mess hall. His red-rimmed glasses slightly blocked his nervous look. Tommy immediately looked away and glanced over at the other two monitors. A woman with long curly white hair stood whispering to a man with dull green hair and a mask covering his mouth.

The man with red-rimmed glasses stepped into the middle slightly to speak up, "Today, instead of tilling the dirt, you'll be planting the potatoes."

"You'll receive a sack of roots to plant. I expect your bags to be empty before you move to dinner." Dream interrupted the man to explain.

Dream did one more sweeping look across the hall before nodding and marching out of the room. The cabin stayed silent, even when they began to move out to the fields.

Tubbo leaned over to whisper to Tommy, "The man with the red glasses is the captain! He's really nice."

Tommy grunted tiredly.

Instead of Techno and Sapnap standing at the edge of the fields, a man with dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes and a man with a bright blue jacket stood there. They handed them tools, spuds, and full jugs as they brushed past them. As he moved past, Tommy caught a glimpse of their name tags reading 'Eret' and 'Skeppy.

Tommy settled into his section of dirt and mud to begin filling the long trenches they had tilled yesterday. The sun slowly rose as he continued his work. He zoned out as he trudged through the task.

A shanty entered his mind as his work. Pausing, he let the song start to bubble past his lips.

He kept the first line slow and quiet, " _ There once was a ship that put to sea, and the name of that ship was the Billy o' Tea, _ "

A few other kids looked up as they heard the quiet singing.

He continued, " _ The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down. Blow, me bully boys, blow. _ "

He went quiet and looked up to catch the nodding heads of other children.

And then, the whole field was joining in, " _ Soon may the Wellerman come to bring us sugar and tea and rum. One day, when the tonguing' is done _ ,"

The group paused from effect before cheering the next line, " _ We'll take our leave and go! _ "

Continuing to sing, Tommy glanced over at the monitors of the fields. Eret and Skeppy seemed to hum and bob their heads along with the song. They quickly stopped their singing along, though once they spotted Dream marching over the hill.

While their monitors quieted, the children in the fields only began to sing harder and louder. As Dream came to a dead halt at the edge of the area, Tommy stood and hefted his spade into the air as he shouted.

" _ All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her when she dived down below! _ " The group bellowed.

Dream gazed across the farmland and spotted Tommy, who stood tall above the others.

Growling, he strode into the dirt and sunk his black painted nails into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy was drug back towards Dream's cabin. As he passed the monitors, they looked nervous and confused.

Phil came running down his porch and over to Tommy and Dream.

"'Ay Dream they were just doing it to pass the time. Is it  _ really  _ punishable?" Phil begged as he followed the two.

"They know the rules. This boy chose to ignore them, so he needs punishment." Dream hissed and shoved Phil away.

Tommy was thrown into the cabin and onto the wood floor in the middle of the room.

"You are here because you are rude and disrespectful. If it wasn't for my farm, you would be in jail." Dream shouted at him.

Tommy froze and dropped his head down. He bit his tongue to hide a scream, and Dream ground his iron boot into Tommy's ankle. He gasped and screamed as Dream lifted his foot and brought it down to break the bone in his shin. A few more silent moments passed before Dream's boot sunk into his stomach.

"This will make sure you won't run." Dream growled before dragging Tommy over to a separate room.

The iron door screeched as it was pulled open. Tommy got unceremoniously tossed in.

"Three days in here. No food or water." Dream's voice spent a chill down his spine as the door shut and left him in darkness.

Shuffling over to a corner of the iron room, he curled around his broken leg and bruised stomach.

And, for the first time in ten years, Tommy silently cried as he dozed into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, once again, don't know what to say here except sorry for any mistakes. I'm moving pretty quickly through this but school's kicking my ass so uploads might slow this week. AAAAAAAA hope you enjoy
> 
> Word Count: 1,056


	4. The Fine Print

On what Tommy assumed to be the second day of isolation, the iron door slowly opened. Two figures stood in the doorway, shifting on their feet. One of them stepped forward and kneeled next to him.

Tommy lifted his head from the floor and blinked groggily up at the man.

"Hey, muffinhead. Where are you hurting?" The man slid a metal box in front of him.

Tommy stared before turning back away.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what hurts." The man whispered and clicked open the kit.

"He broke... the bone in my shin. Bruised my stomach, too." Tommy coughed and rolled over to face the other people.

"Bad, I don't know how much longer we have. Can you hurry it up?" The man in the doorway whisper-shouted into the room.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, George." Bad hissed back.

Bad gently grabbed his leg and straightened it out. Rolling out and cutting stripes of bandages, Bad placed two wood planks against the sides of his shins. With a swift movement, he twisted Tommy's leg back into the place. Back to the same length as the unbroken leg.

Gauze got wrapped around the wood to keep his leg in a straightened position.

Backing up into the doorway, Bad nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I can't do anything about your stomach."

Tommy limply raised a hug to wave them off before rolling back over to face the wall.

The iron door was pushed back into place as the duo left.

Tommy was, once again, left in complete silence and isolation.

\---

The door creaked as it opened on the third day. Dream's smiling face mask didn't hide his glaring gaze staring down at him. Reaching down, Dream gripped Tommy's upper arm and dragged him out of the cell.

The sun was low behind the horizon as he stepped out. A migraine pounded in his skull and only worsened with every step he took.

Dream half hazardously threw him out onto the porch.

"Maybe this will have taught you that you shouldn't break my rules." Dream growled and slammed his wooden front door closed.

Tommy sat there for a few seconds before dragging himself up to his feet. Slowly he shuffled down the mud path, keeping as much weight off his bum leg.

The cabin Phil stayed in still had its lights on. He heard another slamming of a door and looked up to see Phil racing across his porch. Two more figures flanked him as he moved towards Tommy.

Phil moved an arm around him and shifted, so Tommy leaned all of his weight against the man.

"Dear lord, what happened to you?" Wilbur shuddered and followed the group up to the cabin's door.

Tommy leaned away from Phil before they reached the door, "Nothing! Leave me alone, old man!"

Tommy's head spun as he turned and shot away from the group. Phil shouted as he ran, but Tommy just moved faster.

He ignored the housing cabin and instead went straight for the abandoned barn, where he knew everyone would be. Slipping through the slightly opened doors, he spotted Niki and moved over to her.

Niki looked up and gasped as she spotted him. Lurching to her feet, she helped him to sit on one of the hay bales.

She began to question him, but he only brushed her off.

"Ya' know, I was in that hellhole for three days, and I spent it brainstorming more songs to piss Dream off." Tommy chuckled and excepted a protein bar and water jug from Fundy and Purpled.

"Oh really? What were some of those songs?" Hannah leaned over to ask with a smirk.

Tommy sat up immediately and raised his head to the now silent barn. Other kids leaned forward in their seats in excited anticipation.

" _ Welcome to space, kids. What were you expecting? _ " He hummed and threw out his arms happily.

" _ Go there for your rota, there for your orders. Fill up these quotas we'll bill for your quarters. _ " He continued and smiled as Ranboo looked up to join in with him.

" _Report to your foreman but watch for marauders!_ "

" _'Cause if you get eaten, there's fees for your mourners!_ " Tubbo squealed when Tommy turned and pointed towards him.

" _Prosperity's there in the care of magnates. In SMP, heaven awaits!_ " Niki crowed as the song paused.

" _You've been trapped on that bus for an awful long time. So perhaps you have simply forgot what you signed!_ "

" _Oh, honestly!_ " Quackity shrieked at the pause in the song.

" _Did you not read the colony policy? That defines you as company property? That waivers your say in autonomy?_ " Ranboo cackled along with Niki and Tubbo.

" _My friend, you're indentured, and pleasure's exempt from your tenure! So venture back down to your slum!_ " Tommy stood and growled the last line.

" _A small term of service when down on the surface! Internment's a freebie that comes with the purchase!_ " Purpled broke the pause in the song.

" ** _We work! To earn the right to work!_** " The rest of the barn joined in to sing the chorus. Almost a hundred kids shrieked with angry glee as they sang along.

" ** _To earn the right to give! To earn the right to live! To earn the right to DIE!_** " The group shouted as Tommy moved towards the center of the barn.

About ten feet away from the singing, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur leaned against the rusted metal doors of the barn.

"Why are they singing?" Techno asked with a whisper.

"I have no clue, mate." Phil squinted through the cracked open door.

"Wait! Listen to what they're singing!" Wilbur squeezed next to Phil.

The group looked through the door and watched as Tommy spun and sung with the other kids.

" _We live to pack the fields of wheat and not to question where it goes!_ "

" _Until we end up in the ground, around the corner in the yard!_ "

" _And you'll be grateful for seats at the table though it dips at one end, and the bench is unstable!_ " Tommy continued as the kids quieted to listen to his solo part.

" _You may waste your days, but at least you were able to pay off your grave since we leased you your cradle!_ " The barn erupted.

" ** _You should have read the fine print, my friend! You should have read the fine print!_** " Tommy repeated over and over as the barn kids hissed in delight.

The song closed, and so did the barn doors.

Phil, Techno, and Wilbur trudged through the mud and called for the gathering of the other adults.

Of course, minus Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit double upload? Never again. Meet the song that this story was entirely based around! The Fine Print by The Stupendium. It's a fucking banger and I recommend you give it a listen since I changed some of the lyrics for this chapter. Goodnight, stay safe, and hydrate.  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Word Count: 1,110


	5. I Love It When You Look My Way

Even if you're leaning on your good one, standing with a broken leg is not a good idea. Tommy got slapped in the face with the realization when he woke up with pounding heat in his shin.

He stayed in bed long past when the bell had begun to ring. Niki pattered over nervously after he whined and rolled over on his side. She leaned over him and moved the blanket away from his legs.

After a few minutes of gently looking over the wrappings, she got up and hurried off. Tommy was, once again, alone.

Luckily, it didn't stay that way for very long. Niki soon returned with a small group of people flanking her.

Through his blurry vision, he could barely make out Phil and Bad. The other two were too blurry for him to make out faces he recognized. The mattress dipped as Phil sat next to him.

A cooling hand got placed on his burning forehead and sent a shiver through his body. He groaned and pressed closer to Phil.

Bad kneeled next to his leg and began to press a towel wrapped around an ice pack against his injury.

A hand was gently carded through his hair, "Can you talk to us, mate? We might need to ask 'ya some things."

Tommy forced open his eyes to look around the room, "what's... your question, big man?"

"Who did this?" One of the figures that he could make out before stepped forward angrily. He could now make it out to be Techno.

"Tech, mate, Bad already-"

"I want to hear him say it."

Phil turned towards Techno to scold him but turned back around when Tommy started to shift. Tommy looked around nervously and spotted a few more adults leaning in the doorway.

Turning back, he stared at Techno, "I... I can't say."

"If you're afraid of someone hurting you, we can and will protect you," Phil whispered.

"I already know that it was that bastard Dr-"

"No! Stop it! Just... just don't." Tommy's words garbled.

The room went quiet as Tommy turned to bury his face in his pillow. He winced as Bad continued to place the ice pack on his injury and then replace it with a heat pack.

A hand reached over and shook Tommy's shoulder gently. A small cup of medicine was pushed towards his mouth when he turned over. With a grimace, he downed the bitter liquid.

Another cold hand was placed on his forehead, "He's fever's already startin' to lessen, at least."

Once Tommy registered what was said, he started to sit up in bed. Multiple voices piped up with complaints, and efforts to push him back were in vain.

Stumbling up, Tommy brushed past the group and grabbed his work clothes. Techno lurched to his feet and swiped the clothes from Tommy's hands. It took him a few seconds to realize the clothes were gone, but when he did, he turned with a glare.

"Give me my clothes. I can't work in my jams." He growled and made a poor attempt to get them back.

"Good, because you're not working at all today," Techno said blankly and threw the bundle of clothes across the room.

"I can't  _ not  _ work, Tech. Dream'll have my head." 

"Not if I take his first."

"Technoblade!" Phil hissed, "Have some form of secrecy!"

" _ Ooooh~  _ Someone got the full name pulled out!" Wilbur snickered and puffed his chest out when Tommy burst out laughing.

Once his laughing settled, he spoke up, "I can't leave 'em down there alone."

"Listen, the most I'll do is take you down to the farm to see 'em, but nothing more," Wilbur spoke up this time.

"Wilb-"

"Deal!" Tommy shouted and raced for the door.

"Your leg! Please, be careful!" Bad screeched as they rushed to leave.

Phil, Wilbur, and Techno rushed out after him. Tommy's sloppily pulled-on boots sank in the mud of the paths as he started to run. 

Skidding to a stop, he giggled while greeting the flabbergasted Eret and Sam. They sighed as they spotted the other half of the group chasing Tommy.

Tommy looked out across the land and raised a hand once he spotted Tubbo, "Hey! Tubbo!"

Tubbo paused in his work and turned to look curiously over his shoulder. He spotted Tommy and raised his hand in response with a smile.

Wilbur skidded to a stop next to Tommy and Sam and looked down at the kid while panting.

"Never, fucking, do that again." He choked out through heaving breaths.

Tommy only threw his head back and laughed.

"Hey, big man, want to 'ear a song?" Tommy asked the group without looking.

He got a few hums in response, and Phil opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tommy.

" _ Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat, and her friends are standing right in front of me. _ "

Wilbur blinked and chuckled under his breath.

Techno quietly huffed as he recognized the song Tommy continued to sing. The kids in the dirt all halted in their work and lifted their heads to join in.

They went quiet as Tommy sang one of the verses alone.

" _ I stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself. I lose track of time, so I might be past my prime. _ "

" _ But, _ "

The kids began to clap as the verse approached the chorus. As the chorus grew closer and closer, so did Dream on the horizon.

" _ I'm feeling oh so good! YEAH~ _ " Tommy drew out the last note as the group took up the chorus.

" _ Oh my! Feels just like I don't try! Looks so good I might die! _ "

" _ All I know is everybody. loves. me! _ " The kids screeched together.

Dream stopped at the edge of the farmland and gazed out across the mud. He could place who started the song, as Tommy had since then gone quiet to enjoy the music. 

" _ Swaying to my own sound! _ "

Dream glanced to his left to nervously look at the growing group of adults. He couldn't risk blowing up too much in front of the people with access to the police.

"Flashes in my face now!"

He growled as the kids turned to point mockingly at him. They sneered at him before continuing to sing amongst themselves.

" _ All I know is everybody loves me! _ "

" _ Everybody loves me! _ " The adults quietly joined in to shout the line with the kids.

Laughter rang out among the kids as the adults joined them to close the song.

" _ Everybody! _ "

" _ Everybody! _ "

" _ Everybody! _ "

" _ Everybody loves me! _ "

Cheering and applause filled the silence once the song came to a stop. Sam reached over and ruffled Tommy's hair before leaning out of the way of swatting hands.

Tommy screeched as most of the adults reached over to continue the ruffling of his hair.

"GET BACK TO WORK! ALL OF YOU!" Dream barked and stormed off once silence grew.

The adults muttered angrily as the kids silently started back upon their work. They had an intervention and getaway to plan.

\---

Tommy led the group back to the cabin after a few minutes of standing around. Phil looked at him nervously as he plopped down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Phil, I'm just too amazing to be taken down but something as puny as a broken bone." Tommy laughed.

"Just tell Bad if the pain comes back or if you need more medicine."

"Okay,  _ Dad _ ." Tommy teased and pushed the sputtering Phil onto the porch where the rest of the group stood waiting.

Tommy laughed as he slammed the door before hobbling over to his bed. He propped up his leg on a pillow and shifted to a comfortable position to nap.

He nodded off only a few moments after settling down.

\---

When he woke up, the moon was up, and Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled stood next to his bed. Tubbo smiled as he caught his eye.

"You up to going to the barn tonight? You can always opt-out if you want." Purpled asked with a shrug.

"Ehhh... I'm already up. Sure." Tommy groggily got up.

Tommy leaned against Tubbo as they walked down the path. Tubbo leaned against him as well and laughed happily at a joke as they walked.

The barn was just as crowded as ever. Kids were sprawled out in every corner, and some were already tuning their instruments. Quiet humming was already heard ringing throughout the room.

Tommy honed in on an empty seat and swiped up a ukulele before laying down. Tubbo sat down next to him and waved to Purpled and Ranboo as they wandered off. Hannah and Fundy settled down next to them.

Tommy slowly tuned the ukulele placed his finger on a few chords to start a song. He played softly as the pounding in his head and shin started back up.

" _ Ultimately, I don't understand a thing. I try to do the best I can. I know you try to do the same. _ " He slowly started and leaned against Tubbo.

Hannah recognized the song and joined in, " _ We're just so bound to make mistakes. You could call it a disposition. _ "

Tubbo joined in, " _ But I'm still growing up! Into the one you can call your love. _ "

" _ I don't know if I'll ever be enough. I'm throwing in my chips. I guess I tend to push my luck. _ " Fundy joined with a giggle.

" _ And ultimately, I believe we'll be okay _ -"

\---

Phil led the group of adults to the barn to show the performances he saw. They leaned against the back door of the barn and listened to the soft music coming from the groups of kids. They only got to sit and zone out for a few seconds before the front doors of the barn were slammed open.

Phil and a few other adults lurched to their feet and looked through the crack in the door.

They spotted Dream in the doorway, a glare prominent on his face. He marched in and looked around at the now silent, with fear, room. Some kids got to their feet but froze in terror as a gunshot rang out.

In one of his hands, Dream held a shotgun raised to the roof of the barn.

"I want everything stored in here placed in the middle!"

Silence and stillness.

"NOW!" He roared.

With that, the kids lurched to their feet and began throwing whatever instrument they could get their hands on in the middle. Tommy tossed his ukulele and sat back on the hay, Tubbo, Fundy, and Hannah moving to stay in front of him.

Another gunshot.

This time it was met by screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a bit huh? I really lost the motivation to write so it took me a bit to have this finished. But now that I'm back in the swing of things, the last two chapters should be coming out soon. I hope everyone stays safe especially without how bad the US is being hit with a storm. HYDRATE or DIEDRATE  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Word Count: 1,781
> 
> mmmm the angst is strong with this one


	6. Even after knowing I'm merely an imitation of a humans, I will keep singing

Tommy curled his arms around his head as the screams started, and a thump rang around the room.

Looking up, he spotted a girl he didn't recognize lying on the ground, curled around her bloody shoulder. He whimpered and looked up at Dream's face that roared with anger. Tubbo latched onto his arm and pulled him to his feet to help the other children pile up props.

They stumbled to the side of the barn and out of the way of Dream.

Dream marched up to the pile and glared down at the broken and splintered items. He reached over and pulled a flask from his belt. A liquid got poured onto the top, and a match got tossed in as well.

Tommy recognized the gasoline from afar and gulped down his anxiety.

The girl from earlier was sneakily getting helped up and dragged away from the line of fire. But, Dream spotted them moving her and hefted his gun up again.

The kids trying to help her dropped her and ran off in fear.

Dream lowered the gun and lifted a hand to scream.

"Out! Now! Back to your fucking cabins!"

The kids immediately begin to leave, and Tommy leaned against Tubbo's side to shuffle out. They trudged over the mud paths and crashed through the door of the cabin.

Tommy got quickly placed onto one of the beds, and his leg got elevated by a propped-up pillow. The other kids whispered among themselves before going silent as the heavy lock on the door turned shut, trapping them inside.

"You will obey and stay in your cabin." They heard Dream growl before stomping away.

"I hope karma bites your ass!" Tommy shouted, much to the chagrin of the others.

He heard Dream's footsteps pause before turning and banging through the door. He shouldered past Niki, who desperately tried to slow the man, and entered the bedroom where Tommy sat defenselessly.

Niki was tossed to the side and slammed onto the hard wooden flooring. She lurched up and pulled the other kids into a hug to sit in the middle of the living room as Tommy's screams started up.

She pulled the sobbing Tubbo against her shoulder to hide him from the sounds as best she could before Dream stomped off again.

When the door slammed shut and was locked, Niki raced to where Tommy laid in the corner of the bedroom, sobbing. She kneeled next to him and pressed her hands down on a bloody injury in his side. The heat made her believe it was a bullet.

The boy sobbed in her arms, and Niki called out for Purpled. The boy stumbled in and looked away from the bloody scene in front of him.

"Please, Grayson, keep an eye out for any of the other adults. Especially Phil, Techno, or Wilbur, okay?" She asked through tears.

The boy only nodded in response before walking out again.

Niki grabbed a clean towel from one of the baskets and pressed it against the wound. Tommy cried out and clutched her hand in a throbbing grip.

She prayed for the first time since she arrived.

  
\---

  
Purpled leaned against the window of the cabin and scanned the horizon. Even with his sharp gaze looking out across the fields, he stilled got spooked by a rapping on the window he looked through. He leaned to his left to spot Phil smiling worriedly through the glass.

He lurched to his feet and stumbled to the front door. He forgot the door locked from the outside and tried to pull it open, only rattling the metal and wood.

Phil shushed him gently through the door, and Purpled heard the subtle slide of a lock. The door was pushed open, and Phil, Techno, and Wilbur slipped inside.

Purpled let out a breath and grabbed Phil's arm, dragging the man towards the bedroom. Slamming open the door, he called out to Niki.

"Niki! Phil's here!" Purpled whisper-shouted and pointed the two figures out to the man.

Phil nodded deeply and motioned over his shoulder to Techno, who stumbled in with a first aid kit.

Techno kneeled and whispered to Niki. She looked up and blinked away the tears pooling in her eyes. The two spoke softly, and Niki shuffled around a bit to let Techno start bandaging Tommy.

Tommy peeled open his eyes and looked up at the blurry figure of Techno. He felt a hand carding gently through his hair, and it slowly helped his tense body loosen.

"Phil, I swear to god you better be on the phone with the police." Wilbur hissed from the doorway as he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"It won't go through. I... I think we're cut off." Phil whispered tensely.

"Then I can at least get the adults prepared."

Wilbur turned and walked out into the main room, whispering into the radio.

"Prepared?" Niki murmured.

Phil looked over his shoulder to catch Niki's gaze from the doorway. She shuttered at the intensity.

"We are getting you out of this farm."

"Please, the kids call it _Hell_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys really think I would kill off Tommy? I would never do such a thing.
> 
> The three fics I wrote with the mcd tag:
> 
> ANYWAYS I don't quite know what to put here but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should have the next one out soon but my upload schedule is weird with this fic. AYO NIKI SAID THE TITLE THAT'S QUITE PogChamp  
> On the shorter side today sorry


	7. The Dog Days Are Over

Once Techno finished with the bandages, Phil and Wilbur slowly led the entire group to their cabin. Tommy got carried on Techno's back to lift some of the pain from his shin.

He heard Phil cursed, and Tommy looked up to see Dream standing over the hill. The group sped up and slammed through the doors of Phil's cabin.

Wilbur shouted to the other children, and Tommy groggily watched as the kids started boarding up windows and doors. Just as the group finished with the front door, hands slammed against the wood from the outside.

Some of the younger kids whimpered and fell into the arms of the older kids. Tommy sank into the cushions of the couch to try and block out the sound. He felt hands run through his hair.

A shout of excitement sounded, and rolling over, Tommy spotted Wilbur speaking into a phone, relieved. Wilbur continues to talk, but his voice goes warbled as Tommy starts to nod off.

He nodded off as the hand in his hair pulled away.

\---

He woke up in an ambulance. People in medical masks moved and talked around the stretcher he sat in. Tommy whined as his brain moved faster than he could. The lights stabbed at him, and the fabric of the sheet tore at his skin. A shiver ran through his body even though his skin boiled.

"Stop it! Can't you see he's freaking out!" He heard a Wilbur growl from a chair next to the stretcher.

Tommy threw out his hand and sobbed as Wilbur caught it. He cringed as a hand ghosted over his broken shin and another over his forehead. A cold washcloth slipped under his head to rest on the back of his neck. He nodded off again quickly.

Before his eyes slipped shut, he saw Wilbur lurch forward slightly as the ambulance had come to a stop.

\---

The next time Tommy woke up, it was because of a loud beeping sounding in his ear. It hammered against his skull and made his headache throb more. The room he opened his eyes to was bright white and smelled like nothing.

He groaned, looked to his left, and spotted Phil sleeping slumped in his chair. Tommy blinked in surprise and turned to his other side to see Wilbur and Techno leaning on each other in their chairs. Shifting under the blankets, he cringed at the stiffness of his leg.

It was looking downward when he realized his leg was wrapped in bandages and elevated. He tried to sit up against the propped-up pillows but was stopped by a gentle hand pushing him back down.

Looking up, he saw Phil leaning over the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes. He heard shuffling from behind him and turned to see Techno and Wilbur slowly waking up. He sighed happily as Phil ran a hand through his hair to soothe him down from his growing stress.

"'Ay! The child's up!" Wilbur elbowed Techno's side and pointed up to the groggy Tommy, falling back asleep in the bed.

"It looks like he might not stay that way." Techno huffed.

"Maybe you should stop petting him, Phil."

"'m not a child," Tommy grumbled and sank into his pillows as Phil pulled his hand away from his hair.

Wilbur burst out laughing in response, and Tommy looked over with a glare to see Techno holding back chuckles of his own. Feeling betrayed, he whipped around to see Phil failing to hold back his own laughter. Tommy whined and covered his blushing face with the blanket that covered him.

"Alright, the doctor will probably be swinging around here soon since he's awake." Techno coughed and tilted his head.

Wilbur ended his laughs with a cough and took a gulp of air, "Yeah, the first time he's up in three days."

Tommy choked on air and threw the blanket away from his head, "Three days!?"

"The doctor said the fever was draining on you, so it made sense you slept for so long," Phil explained helpfully.

Tommy groaned, "So when's Ana getting here?"

"Ana?"

"My caseworker, dumbass."

"Oh, she's not coming." Wilbur bluntly put.

"What."

"What we mean is, well... I know you haven't really known us for very long, but-"

"But these two got attached and want to adopt you." Techno huffed.

"'Ay! You got attached too!" Wilbur hissed.

Tommy stared at Phil, who shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't notice at first, but tears streamed down his face and pooled on his jaw.

"I... What?" He whispered into Phil's shoulder as the man pulled him into a hug.

"You deserve the world and more, Tommy."

"But... I've... got so many fucking issues," Tommy paused with a wet laugh, "Ten thousand miles on the road to recovery."

"Ten thousand miles and a step in the right direction is better than a step back," Phil whispered.

\---

The court proceeding went quicker and easier than Tommy anticipated. Apparently, Tommy had found out, Dream had basically committed a war crime, and the  _ federal  _ court was not very happy. Dream got very quickly shipped off to life in prison.

Luckily for Tommy, he didn't have to give much testimony since they had about a hundred kids and ten adults to choose from.

The adoption process was also quick and effortless. Tommy soon found himself being crushed by a hug from Phil, Wilbur, and Techno.

Phil had very excitedly brought the group to a large expo hall Tommy had never seen before. Walking through the main doors, he was almost knocked off his feet by Tubbo barreling into him.

He screeched happily and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"Come on! We got better instruments now!" Tubbo shouted excitedly and led the group to a separate room where most of the kids from the farm chattered.

Tommy sat next to Niki and gladly accepted hugs from the kids from his cabin.

"Got any new songs for us, Tommy?" Purpled asked, making the room quiet.

He tilted his head before nodding. He took a ukelele from Tubbo's hands and started the beginning chords.

" _ She hid around corners, and she hid under beds, _ "

The room joined in with clapping along with the beat.

" _ She killed it with kisses, and from it, she fled, _ "

" _ With every bubble, she sank with a drink, _ "

" _ And washed it away down the kitchen sink, _ " Tubbo quietly joined in to hum the last few words.

" _ The dog days are over, the dog days are done. The horses are coming, so you better run, _ "

" _ Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father! Run for your children for your sisters and brothers! _ " The room joined in on shouted the notes as they recognized them.

" _ Leave all your love and your longing behind you! Can't carry it with you if you want to survive! _ "

Tommy let the song be picked up by the rest of the room. He watched as skirts twirled among skirts in a river of dance. He listened as voices, rough and smooth, came together in a waltz of love and freedom. Leaning against Phil's shoulder, he gazed out across a sea of children who found love and family in hell.

** " _ The dog days are over. _ " **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, okay, I feel like the quality of this chapter is shit but to be fair I did drag myself through this. I love this story in its entirety I just honestly got tired of it towards the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Love you guys! Of course sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Word Count: 1,208


End file.
